Monitoring systems that monitor data obtained from a plurality of sensors, and detect an abnormality in production equipment or analyze the cause of the abnormality have hitherto been proposed (see PTL 1 to 3). However, conventional monitoring systems presuppose installation of sensors in a monitoring target, and therefore they have to be designed specifically in accordance with the configuration of the monitoring target. Also, when introducing a monitoring system into existing equipment, costs for the remodeling of the equipment or the like arise. Moreover, special knowledge of the configuration of the monitoring target and sensing technology is required so as to make good use of the data collected from many sensors for abnormality detection and maintenance.